A golfer must generally carry several extra golf balls in his golf equipment bag. Typically, these extra golf balls are stored in one of the lower, zippered pockets of the golf equipment bag. These same pocket compartments are also used to store other items including tees, scorecards, pencils, money, personal items, and other golf paraphernalia.
Depending on the difficulty of the golf course, some golfers may require additional golf balls during the course of play. Typically, these ill-fated golfers are required to rummage through the pocket compartments of their golf equipment bag for another golf ball. In addition to the mere physical awkwardness of squatting next to the golf equipment bag to perform the search, there are other negative consequences resulting from attempts to retrieve extra golf balls while playing. One unfortunate consequence of this rummaging activity is that other items, such as keys, money, scorecards, or other golf miscellany that are stored in the pocket compartments may accidentally be dropped and subsequently lost on the golf course. Moreover, access to these pocket compartments is often further impeded when the golf equipment bag is strapped to a golf cart.
Some golfers avoid rummaging for replacement golf balls by keeping a few extra golf balls in their pockets or on the golf cart. Unfortunately, these options also have disadvantages. For example, not only can the extra golf balls be distracting to a golfer's swing when kept in pockets, but the extra balls may also result in confusion about which golf ball the golfer is officially playing. Alternatively, when the extra balls are placed in the golf cart, they are either loose underfoot or, worse, the extras may often be forgotten at the end of the round and left in the cart.